


Tinder

by padfootagain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: You have had feelings for Ben for ages, but you are still waiting for him to take the first step. You make an alliance with his younger brother to create a fake account on Tinder in an attempt to make Ben jealous.





	Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous Ben! Hope you all like it!

“I can’t believe you’re dragging me into this…”

“Jack, please.”

“Against my own brother!”

“Jack! I thought you agreed with me on all that! And actually, making him jealous was your idea.”

“I agree that Ben is crazy about you, Y/N. I agree that’s he’s an idiot for not confessing his feelings for you. But this…”

“If it doesn’t make him react then… I don’t know what could…”

Your voice broke, and Jack patted your shoulder in a gesture of reassurance. He knew how much you loved his older brother. He knew how close the two of you were. Ben was your best friend, but you had been seeing in him so much more for so long…

Jack had always reassured you and been certain that Ben had feelings for you as well. But months kept on flying by and Ben kept on acting like nothing had changed between the two of you.

And you were tired of it. Even worse, you were starting to think that Jack was completely wrong and that Ben would never see in you anything but a friend. And that mere thought was breaking your fragile heart.

You shook yourself as Jack’s voice cut the silence once more.

“Alright, let’s do this then. Let’s make these fake Tinder accounts.”

You thanked him, focusing on your phone again.

“Choose a good picture,” you ordered Jack.

“I’m not even sure that it’s legal.”

“We’ll delete both accounts in a matter of hours.”

“Yeah, well… still…”

“We have to create a fake conversation. You know, as if we had already started to talk and things…”

“That's… usually what a conversation is about.”

“Oh, shut it!”

Jack merely snickered in response, before focusing on his brand-new profile.

“So… How does that work?” he asked, frowning.

“No idea.”

It took the two of you quite a while to understand how the app worked, and to finally have access to each other’s profile.

“Alright, let’s create that conversation.”

It started quite softly at first, but you quickly got carried…

“Y/N… are you sure…”

“Yes, I am!”

“Hey, he’s going to react to all that. For all those months… what am I saying? Years! For all those years you’ve never showed him that there could be someone else than him in your life. But trust me, realizing that he could be running out of time to tell you the truth… realizing that he could lose you, will shake him enough to confess. So stop… please, just stop freaking out so much!”

You heaved a sigh but nodded anyway.

If this didn’t work… you didn’t know what would… nothing would…

—————————————————————-

“So, tell me everything I’ve missed! How was your week? Is your boss giving you a hard time again? Have you been baking this weekend? How is this resolution of yours about sport?”

You smiled as Ben fired question after question. He had been away for a month and was back for just the weekend. And as always when he came home, you had picked him up at the airport and drove him to his flat. And now, as always when he came home, he was opening a beer for you as you settled in his couch. He didn’t even ask you if you were busy that night, he didn’t ask you to stay, and you didn’t ask him permission to fall into his couch. It was like tradition. You always stayed for dinner, which turned into staying to watch a movie, which turned into you falling asleep against him on the couch and waking up the next morning in his bed with the scent of pancakes filling the air, while he had slept on the couch.

But not tonight.

Tonight was the night of your last plan to make him show you that he cared about you just as much as you cared about him.

You talked around some vodka about what had happened while he was away, and he told you everything that had happened on set. You knew everything about him, and he knew everything about you. Or well… almost everything.

You took one more look at your watch.

Jack was to reach you through the app in just a couple of minutes. You were so grateful to have found an ally in Ben’s brother. Although, you were a little bit guilty too to use such methods just to make Ben confess… or not.

The thought remained stuck in the back of your head that perhaps… perhaps he didn’t love you at all and Jack was just wrong.

“So… now, the important question,” he smiled at you. “Chinese? Or a pizza?”

“Oh… I don’t know. Actually… I can’t stay for dinner tonight.”

His smile instantly disappeared, and for a few seconds the disappointment was too great for him to care about hiding it.

But he soon found back his composure. He didn’t have the right to be possessive or jealous. You were his best friend after all. _Just_ his best friend. He forced a smile back on his lips, but he couldn’t manage to make it bright this time.

“What are you doing then? Something with your family?” he asked nonchalantly, avoiding the question he dreaded to ask.

“No, actually… I have a date.”

Ben could feel his heart shatter in a thousand pieces in his chest.

“Oh… Good…”

You and he had been friends for years, but since you had earned his heart, you had never dated anyone. He had figured out that he had time to tell you the truth. That he had time to find the right way to confess everything. He was so scared to lose you if he did. He was so scared to be unable to make you happy as he kept on travelling around the world. He was just terrified to hurt you somehow.

But he had to admit that it was his fault if cracks ran across his heart now. He was the one who had lost too much time, preferring to remain your friend as long as it meant to spend time with you. He had not made a move before because of his fear to lose what he didn’t have, because he was scared to lose the hope that maybe, one day, he would earn what he longed to be his. But now, he realized that he was about to lose this glimmer of hope he had spent years protecting.

He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. And he felt guilty for the wave of jealousy that rushed upon him to drown his heart. He didn’t have the right to feel that way, he knew it. But he just couldn’t help it.

“How did the two of you meet?” he asked in the tone of an innocent conversation.

“On Tinder. We haven’t properly met for now, actually.”

“On Tinder?! I didn’t know you were… interested in that kind of thing.”

You shrugged.

“I thought that I’d try it at least. I haven’t been on a date in ages. It was time for it to change.”

Ben nodded slowly, hiding his wince behind his glass as he drank a gulp of alcohol.

“So… who is he?”

“Well… I’ll tell you when I’m back from the date.”

Your phone let out a little buzzing noise, as you received a message from Jack on the app. You faked a smile as you tapped the answer you had planned with Ben’s brother.

“I’ll just use your bathroom before going to the date, okay?” you asked Ben as you rose from the sofa.

“‘Course…” he mumbled under his breath.

As you disappeared down the corridor, Ben glanced over at your phone, that you had left on the couch next to him.

He had never looked in someone else’s phone in his whole life. He would be so mad at you if you looked into his phone. But he wasn’t tempted to look into this app of yours because he didn’t trust you, it was this guy he didn’t trust.

What if you ended up meeting a psychopath? A serial killer? He would never forgive himself if he failed at protecting you.

He fiercely bit down on his lip, but reached for your phone anyway.

He had no difficulty unlocking your phone, he knew the password anyway. Just like you knew his password. Your trust went so far…

He clicked on the app, and read the conversation.

His breathing caught in his throat as he read the words.

You were the one who had offered to meet and have this date.

He closed the app and let the phone fall back on the couch next to him again.

He had lost you this time…

You came back in the room, surprised to find such sadness painted all over Ben’s features.

“Ben? You okay?”

“Fine,” he started, forcing a smile back to his lips. “Just… thoughts drifting off, you know?”

“I have to go. Unless you really want me to stay…” you added, giving him one last chance to hold you back.

But he gave you a reassuring smile.

“No, no… of course it’s fine. I hope you have a great evening. Can I still see you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” you breathed, grabbing your phone and hurrying towards the door. “See ya.”

“Good night.”

You rushed out of the flat, in an attempt to hide the tears that threatened to fall on your cheeks.

But while you hurried away, Ben grabbed his own coat and put on his shoes. He had memorized the name of the restaurant where you were heading. And there was no way he could let you risk to come face to face with a complete psychopath.

But was it just a worry for your safety that pressed him to run to his car? Or was there something more?

—————————————————

Ben had hidden himself in a dark corner of the restaurant, but kept an eye on you at all times. You were sitting at the bar with your date. Ben had only seen the man’s back for now. From afar, he looked like his younger brother.

He hid behind a newspaper when you turned on your seat a bit, to make sure that you wouldn’t spot him.

If you ever learned that he was spying on you, you would probably cut him into little pieces and throw him to the lions of the closest zoo. And he enjoyed his body being in just one full piece, so he wouldn’t risk you to see him.

The man you had come to meet rested his hand on your back, in what looked like a reassuring gesture. But in Ben’s mind, that was blurred by jealousy, and the rage that flooded through his veins at the sight of you and that men sitting side by side, the gesture didn’t seem so innocent. And Ben clenched his jaw so hard it hurt him. It didn’t bother him though, the pain drove his attention on something else than the breaking thing in his chest for just a few seconds…

He saw the man standing, and heading towards the bathroom. And for a moment, hesitation tore Ben’s soul apart.

What was he supposed to do?

His head told him to leave you alone. He was ridiculous enough being here. It was your choice to make, you were meeting someone else, who may make you happier than he ever could. Because deep down, Ben didn’t think that he was good enough for someone as amazing as you.

But his heart was aching too much, desperation pushing his feelings to force him to act, to take this last chance of his. To confess everything before you could fall in love with that guy from Tinder. Before the little light he had cradled for years would die and take away all the hope he had left…

He stood up in a jolt, hitting the table but he didn’t care. He let the newspaper fall to the ground, and hurried towards you.

He knew he would soon lose the nerves to talk to you. So he rushed across the restaurant until he was standing behind you.

“Y/N.”

You froze, your fingers stopping to play with your glass as you recognized his voice.

“Y/N… I know… You’re going to be mad at me for this. But I… huh… I really need to talk to you… now. So… could you give me… just a… just a minute?”

He was stuttering, and he cursed himself for it. His cheeks had turned crimson, but you couldn’t see it, your back still facing him.

“Y/N?”

He softly held your shoulder to make you turn towards him. And he froze when he saw the tears that drenched your cheeks.

“What…?” he breathed, aghast.

“You shouldn’t be here,” you whispered in a trembling tone, your voice made hoarse by tears.

His anger and jealousy immediately faded, to be replaced by an intense worry.

“Y/N? What’s going on? Did that guy hurt you?”

“What? No…”

“Did he tell you something that upset you?”

“Ben…”

And all of a sudden, rage was back in his whole being.

“The piece of shit…” Ben spat through gritted teeth, heading towards the toilets.

“Ben!”

“I’m gonna kill him…”

He pushed the door of the toilets open, and it was easy to spot your date in the room. He was alone, his back to the door as he dried his hands.

Ben didn’t wait for a second and strode to him, his jaw clenched and features twisted in hate.

“You, fucking piece of shit!”

Before the man could react, Ben had grabbed him and turned him around, holding him by the collar as he pressed him to the nearest wall.

“WHAT DID YOU TELL HER, YOU FUCKING…”

But his words died in his throat as he recognized the pair of eyes that stared at him with surprise.

He could have recognized those eyes anywhere after all…

“Jack?!” he breathed.

“Ben,” his brother smiled.

“What are you doing here? You… you were with Y/N?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Can you stop trying to strangle me?”

Ben immediately released his brother.

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay.”

“I don’t understand anything…”

“Okay, let me explain all this with very simple words,” Jack answered, crossing his arms before his chest in a reprobative gesture, clearly about to give his older brother a lecture. “You are a moron. So Y/N and I tried to take the matter in our own hands. Happens to be… you’re a bigger moron than I thought you were.”

“I beg your pardon?” Ben frowned hard, his tone aggressive again.

“You’re in love with Y/N.”

Jack’s words were a statement, not a question, and Ben opened his mouth to reply, but his brother didn’t give him a chance to do so.

“Don’t try to deny it. It’s obvious. And apparently, she’s the only one to doubt that. And you’re the only one to be blind enough to fail to notice that she’s in love with you as well.”

“I…”

“Shut up, and listen to me! You’re being a moron! She loves you! But she won’t keep on waiting for you to make a move for… forever. So we thought that if you had an occasion to be jealous, you would finally move your stupid arse and tell her how you feel.”

“The guy from Tinder… it’s you then?”

“Of course it’s me! Y/N and I planned everything.”

“You son of a bitch…”

“You’re insulting your own mother here.”

They both let out a nervous laugh.

“Sorry for… grabbing you,” Ben apologized, tears shining in his eyes now.

He had no idea what to do…

“It’s not to me that you should apologize. It’s to Y/N. For failing to see that she feels just the same. So… please… stop being a moron and go get her. Don’t be mad at us, I just wanted the two of you to finally be happy, you deserve it. But you’re too kind to risk to hurt her. I know you love her too much for that. Ben, trust me, she loves. She needs you. So for once, stop overthinking, and go get her!”

Ben let a bright smile settle on his lips, before holding his brother’s face in both his hands and kissing his cheek.

“Thank you.”

“Go!  Go!” Jack urged him with a tender laugh.

So Ben complied, and hurried out of the room, looking for you.

He just caught a glimpse of you as you exited the restaurant, your dark coat mingling with the shadows of the night…

He ran after you, and held your arm to stop you as you started to call for a cab that passed by.

“Y/N!”

“Ben… I really want to go home.”

“I saw Jack. He told me everything.”

You struggled to walk away from him, but he wrapped an arm around you to make sure that he would keep you close.

“I’m not mad…”

“You should be. Because it was stupid. And I knew you didn’t feel that way, but Jack convinced me…”

Your voice was shaking as you tried to hold back your tears.

“Y/N…” Ben tried to interrupt you, but you didn’t let him, and started to ramble.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I know you don’t feel the same, but… it was kind of the final test. And I feel so stupid for imagining that someone like you could love someone like me… And I'm…”

But Ben had had enough, and he released your arm to cradle your face in his large palm instead.

“Fuck all this,” he breathed, speaking more to himself than to you.

The next second, he had made your rambling disappear, shushing you by pressing his lips against yours.

You were taken aback at first, but your body soon reacted while your brain was still struggling to understand what was going on. Your hands flew up to run through his hair, your body melting against him and fitting in his arms as if his embrace was right were you belonged. And actually, you believed that it was indeed right where you belonged. Where you had always longed to be…

You had played the scene a thousand times in your head… but reality was so much better…

When Ben broke the kiss, both of you out of breath, he rested his forehead against yours.

“I’m sorry. I was stupid. I love you, Y/N,” he whispered, his voice a bit hoarse, but absolutely sincere. “I love you with all my heart, it feels like I’ve always loved you. I just… I didn’t think you felt the same, and I thought…”

“Shut up,” you ordered. “I love you too. And it’s all that matters. Just shut up and kiss me. Never stop kissing me…”

When his lips captured yours again, you both heard someone cheering and clapping in the distance.

And you both smiled into the kiss, your lips still sealed, knowing that Jack was just so happy to have been right all along…


End file.
